rmdbfandomcom-20200215-history
Mega Man?
Mega Man? is a boss from Mega Man Powered Up that the player faces when playing with a Robot Master on his own stage. He is not the real Mega Man, but rather a robot created by Dr. Wily to impersonate him. His appearance is similar to the original blue bomber, but wears a purple scarf, much like Proto Man's yellow scarf. He also has a triangle faced down in the helmet instead of a square, and has a more hostile expression on his face. He also inherits the real Mega Man's Mega Buster, though his shots are green instead of yellow (normal shots) or blue (charge shots). In the dialogue exchange between the player Robot Master and Mega Man?, he tries to pass himself off as the real Mega Man and convince them to join up with Dr. Wily, frequently using lingo or terms appealing to the particular Robot Master, only for his plan to quickly backfire and having to resort to eliminating them. Most of the Robot Masters see through his facade (with Elec Man, Time Man and Oil Man directly seeing through it), though Cut Man seems to be naive enough to believe that Mega Man? is the real Mega Man, to the point he has to explain Cut Man he is not the real one (though Cut Man still does not take the bait to join Dr. Wily). Appearances ''Mega Man Powered Up'' Mega Man?'s attack scheme is somewhat unpredictable, but easy to avoid. He attacks by sliding half the boss lair's distance, trying to hit the player; this is easily avoided by jumping above him. He can shoot three buster shots at a time, which can be avoided at close range by jumping over Mega Man? to the opposite side he is running towards, or at long range by jumping above the shots and then over him. At times, he can also jump at the player. After losing half of his health on Normal mode (or at any time in Hard mode), he will also use charged shots, which counts as his special attack. Like all Robot Masters, he is invulnerable during the duration of his special attack while charging his shot, and for a brief moment after he fires. He always fires a single regular shot before he begins charging the larger one. It can be avoided by jumping over it. Mega Man? has no real weaknesses, as he takes the same damage from almost all of the Robot Masters' special weapons. However, Oil Man must crash into him with the Oil Slider to cause the same damage as the other Robot Masters, which is risky due to him moving constantly around the room. Otherwise, the oil blob deals minimal damage. Time Man cannot directly damage Mega Man? with the Time Slow, but makes his attacks easier to avoid; the clock hands he fires will cause actual damage to Mega Man?. Trivia *Mega Man? could possibly be related to Copy Robot in several ways. **Both are loaded with Mega Man's data; evidence of this is Mega Man? and Copy Robot having the same voice clips. **Dr. Light's robots' health meters feature an avatar of their faces when they are both playable characters and bosses, but Mega Man?'s health meter has a "W", like the fortress bosses (Copy Robot being one of them). **Like Copy Robot, Mega Man? explodes into energy spheres when he is defeated (though they are colored green instead of blue). See also Copy Robot Category:Official Robot Masters Category:Mega Man Powered Up